Just Like My Mom
by immortalitymydarling
Summary: What if Tris had survived, and was pregnant when she was shot? What if they both survived, and were hiding from those who desired they're deaths. This is an after Allegiant story, 16 years into the future. Tris is 32. Please read. Planned to be decently long. DISCLAIMER: I am not Veronica Roth, so I don't own the Divergent Trilogy. I made up some new characters. Four/Tris
1. Prologue

I am sixteen. And I am on the run with my mother.

Any other person would be mad. I am on the run _because_ of my mom, because she is alive. Because she is brave, and selfless, and the most resilient person I know.

Of course, that is just what I believe. Anyone who loved her even a fraction less than I do, would believe she is reckless, suicidal, and stubborn, which is what the idiots believe.

But no one knows her like I do.

She is not just my mother. She is my best friend. My partner. She is not like other moms I've met. She doesn't treat me like someone who is younger, less experienced, and naive. She treats me like an equal. She lets me do what I like. She teaches me to shoot a gun, throw knives, and fight. She doesn't force me to stay put in an abandoned building like most mothers do. She lets me fight with her, and fight alone. She doesn't protect me overly. Most people say this is reckless, and it angers me because I know she is not. She is brave. And it is not true.

It just means she loves me more, because she trusts me enough to defend myself.

I want to be just like her. And I am, mostly. I have her blond hair, small frame, and calculated mind. But I don't have her eyes. I have my _'father's eyes'_, as she says. Dark blue. Dreamy blue. And my nose isn't sharp like my mom's. It is long, and slightly hooked. My hair isn't strait and and limp, like hers. It is between extreme waves, and loose curls. I have a muscular body, toughened by the four years on the run. I am proud of myself. But there is one thing I am ashamed of;

I am a coward. I am afraid to hurt anyone. I am afraid to shoot a gun, and throw a knife directly at a person's body. I am afraid of the thick, dark liquid from the wounds. I am not like my mother. I am scared. Not brave, or reckless like idiots would say. But I would rather be called that. I would take that, to be brave.

I have never known my father. But I know he didn't abandon us, like some of the idiot's children have told me, lying to get under my skin. Mom says he would be with us if he could. She says that he is very handsome, and brave. And that he only has four fears. I am proud that I am his daughter. She also says he is strong, and has a heart full of love and compassion. But that he only lets few people see that side of him.

His name is Tobias Eaton. My mother is Tris Prior. My name is Reese Prior, and it our duty to defend my father, without being noticed. We are the underdogs, that shadows with a will. The silence that is noise. We defend the Allegiant, the rebels who retaliate against the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. My dad leads them.

And every day, we fight for our lives, to protect the people who deserve better ones.

_**DUH DUH DUH! I'll post the first chapter soon :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_I loved writing this chapter ;3 Hope you like it!_**

Chapter 1 - Reese

Breathe, I tell myself. Through clenched teeth, and seemingly immobile lungs, I force myself to breathe. In, and out. I imagined the little air sacs in my lungs, and I imagined them expanding and contracting. Breathing, and breathing. Deeply, and steadily. Rhythm. In for five seconds, out for five seconds. Inhale oxygen, exhale carbon dioxide.

In. Out.

I tried to tune out the noise. The screams. The gunshots. The wails. The thuds. The blasts. The crackling of the flames, lighting up the cold November night. The darkness of the sky seemed to fall to the ground, and grasp the tortured scene of the abandoned village below. My face was pinched up, tense with the muscles that was clenched in concentration. Sweat was breaking across my skin, shining in the light of the blazing fire, which was quite a ways away, but it was huge, so it's red light reached us. I was a wreck, and I knew it. I looked over at Mom, expecting to see a mirror of my state, but I didn't. She looked indifferent, unfazed, and completely unfathomable. My strait eyebrows pulled down in confusion and angry disbelief.

"How can you just sit here calmly?" I hissed. "There are people dying, and we are just sitting here!"

"We will help in time," Mom said in her low voice. Despite her age, she looked like she was twenty-five, not thirty-two.

"_We will help in time?_" I repeated incredulously. "Are you insane? No, scratch that, you are insane." Mom looked over at me with her piercing, icy eyes, and raised her eyebrows. I looked away, blushing furiously, embarrassed. Sometimes, with the long leash she gave me, I forgot that she was still my mother and I needed to treat her with respect. I mumbled an apology, and she raised her head slowly in half forgiveness.

"Yes, we will help. I am waiting for a message from a friend of mine," Mom said, sort of distant.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, trying for an indifferent tone. I was hoping that it would be my dad, but I knew I mustn't be, because even he didn't know she was alive, or of my existence. My mom gazed over at me with an amused expression. She looked back to the faded brick wall across from us, and shifted her position. She smiled in a different way. In the talking-about-her-past way.

"Christina," Mom said. "She was my best friend. You'll probably meet her tonight, Reese." She looked down at me, fire reflecting in her eyes. But there was always a fire in my mother's eyes. I believe that's why she didn't die. A fire like that can't be extinguished.

I smiled through my still-clenched teeth. "Ok. I can't wait-"

I was cut off by a vibration. I looked down at the ground, and a small black, metallic device was on the ground. I looked at it confused, and watched as Mom picked it up and tapped the screen. It lit up, and a slim, grey rectangle was on the front. It read;

Text from Christina- "_It's time. Come down through the north entrance. Send Reese through the south. Be careful._"

"What's that?" I asked confused. Mom looked at me.

"Cell phone," she confirmed. I nodded, but I had no idea what a cell phone was. She started to rise to her feet, and I looked up at her bold figure. Her long hair blew in the unnatural breeze, and she held a hand out to me. I rose to my feet, with Mom's help, and once I was on my feet, she looked intently at me. I looked up into her multi-dimensional eyes, and I know why my dad fell for her. She was only sixteen when she was pregnant with me.

She took my shoulders, and looked at me even more intently. "Ok. I am going to go this way, and you are to go that way." She pointed behind her first, then focused her eyes behind me and pointed in that direction. Then she looked back to me, softening her eyes, then kissing my forehead.

"Careful, sweetie. Come back to me," Mom whispered. I pulled back and half-smiled her.

"Always. You come back to _me_," I said. She smiled, and brushed her hand across my cheek. She turned around and took off towards the north side of the town. I stood still until she was out of sight, and then I hesitantly took my gun out of the waistband of my jeans. It was like holding dry ice, it was so cold. It sent an electrical shock through my body. _Get yourself together, Reese_. I scolded myself. I loaded it, then started lightly jogging through the streets of the town. The only noise that I could hear, that was close to me, was my echoing footsteps.

Then a painful yell broke the silence.

My head snapped to the direction of the yell, and I strained my hearing, like a cat in the road. I heard a thud, which I now knew to be a limb slamming into another body. I took off quickly, yet quietly in the direction of the commotion. It ended up to be in a slim alleyway. I stood with my back to the cold brick behind me. I held my gun up to my face, and took a deep breath. Then I looked around the corner.

A big Bureau soldier had a man held up against the wall. He was holding his throat. Choking him, I realized. I recognized the soldier. His name was Jeffrey Pedrow. He really hated my mom. So I loathed him. Rage filled me like a roaring fire, and I force my eyes away from Pedrow. I focused on the man he held against the wall.

He was probably in his early thirties. He had dark, dark hair, and an enormous build. His muscles were sharply defined, and I could see a tattoo peeking out from his stomach, under his shirt. His face was bright red, and he looked hatefully and defiantly at Pedrow. I gasped when I saw his eyes.

Dark blue. My eyes.

I realized that this was my father. He was the leader of the Allegiant. He was here. _Oh, God._ I swallowed. I had to save him. I had to shoot. Pedrow would kill my dad. I gritted my teeth, and used all my will power to force myself forward out into the open. I ran out and shoved my gun out in front of me.

"Let him go or I'll shoot!" I yelled shrilly. My eyes spun wildly, and they locked with the dark, malice-full ones of Pedrow. He split into a wide, evil grin.

"Ah, Reese! What a lovely surprise! Is your mom here? I would just love to see her!" Pedrow crowed.

"Stay away from her," I snarled. "And drop him, Pedrow, I'm not kidding around here!"

Pedrow laughed mirthlessly. He squeezed my dad's throat tighter, causing him to turn a shade of blue.

"Neither am I, my dear Reese," I said with fake sympathy, "if I recall correctly, you are afraid to shoot a gun. You won't even do it to save your dear father."

I glanced at my dad, and I felt a tug in my stomach. I warmness seeped through me, and a wave of courage crashed over me. I looked back to Pedrow, and gazed steadily at him. I raised my gun, and his smug expression wavered. I inhaled deeply, just like Mom taught me. _Exhale, and you'll_ s_hoot strait_, I heard her whisper in my mind. I squeezed the trigger.

Pedrow's head whipped, and and flash of red trailed behind him. He released my father, and he collapsed on the hard ground, gasping. Pedrow wasn't moving. Of course he wasn't. I shot him in the head.

He's dead. I killed him.

That's when I started trembling. I killed someone. I took a life. I looked down my pale hands, and saw they were shaking violently. I could see the imaginary blood on my hands. Pedrow's blood. An emotion so strong it felt physical raced though me.

Guilt.

I could feel my father's stare. I looked up and met his astounded gaze with my petrified one, and we stayed locked in each others stares for a few seconds. I shook my head and started to walk backwards. I was gasping. Tears were streaming down my face. I whipped around, and shot out in the direction I came. I left my father behind.

I needed my mom. I needed her right this second.

_***Que the violins* Hope you enjoyed! **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Just sayin', I wrote this chapter listening to Human by Christina Perri, so if you want to listen to it while you read it will add a dramatic edge. And I'm sorry if there are any typos. -_-**_

Chapter 2 - Tris

I felt alive.

For the first time in years, I felt truly alive. I could practically feel the presence of my old friend, Christina. Her warm brown skin, her laugh, how her voice would fill the room. I missed her more than words could ever convey. It's been so many long years on the run, hiding from the people Reese and I were protecting. I could see it in her face, how much she wanted to meet Tobias. She looks so much like him, especially her eyes. She calms me down, just like Tobias used to. But I am reluctant to acquaint them, because I am nearly positive that Tobias has moved on. It hurt me like knives, but I know him like I know myself, and if he is good at anything, it is moving on from something that is gone. Of course I haven't seen him with anyone, which made me hopeful despite my strongest efforts...

I snapped myself out of my daydream. I had to focus, and get back to Reese as fast as I could possibly manage. She needed me, and I worried, because of her fear. But she was a smart girl, a perfect mix of Tobias and I, so I knew she would be alright.

After running for a mile, I reached the spot where Christina said to meet her. Main and Blossom St. It was a small building, with large glass doors, and windows surrounding them. Bricks made up the rest of the structure. It was on the corner of both streets, with coarse dirt coating the windows and doors. It was dark inside, but I could sense there was someone in there. I knew it. I walked swiftly to the door, and and turned around to at the ruins of the dull, rundown street, for any signs of movement or life. I strained my ears, attentive to any sudden sounds. But after a few long moments of studying, I didn't hear or see anything. I swung the door open, and marched inside.

It was very sparse and broken on the inside. Inches of dust covered most of the room, and the walls that were a faded cream. There was a dark wood staircase to my right, leading up to a short hallway that hovered over the small room. The were boxes and crates on the ground, piled and abandoned.

I stopped in the middle of the neglected room, and crossed my arms. I listened intently, and I could hear quiet, accelerating breathing. I smirked, knowing exactly who it was.

"Well, it looks like she's not here," I sighed obviously, pretending I didn't know she was there. "I guess I'll just have to poke around here until she arrives."

I started to walk slowly and casually around the room, and I heard her inaudible gasp. My boots made a loud clunking sound as I walked around the big crate she was sitting behind. It echoed around the room, and continued to sound as I stopped. I put my hand dramatically on the box and then poked my head around, sticking my black fabric bearing leg behind me. I grinned at her and met her astonished expression.

"Boo," I said.

"Tris!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet and attacking me with a bear hug. I got a wave of a strong smell, a Christina smell. I wrapped my arms around her tall figure, and felt the tough muscles beneath. She was so strong, like she always used to be. She sobbed hard into my shoulder, and I smiled.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, knowing the answer, but questioning anyway. She pulled away and looked at me with her cloudy, dark eyes, and I got a good look at her. She was definitely older. The skin on her cheeks wasn't so tight anymore, but slightly loose. So was the skin on either side of her nose, between her eyes.

"You're not dead," she sobbed. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, _really_?" I said sarcastically. She laughed through her tears, and held my face in her hands. She looked at me, studying me. Then pulled away, wiping her hands under her eyes, catching tears.

"You've grown up, Tris," she said shakily, a smile in her voice. I returned it visibly, and nodded.

"You too," I replied. "You look really good. Very, sophisticated." I grinned at her hair, which was cut off at the shoulders, and hung pencil strait and even. She laughed breathlessly, and nudged me. I heard something pattering on the roof. I looked up, and I identified it. Rain.

"You're one to talk. It is my belief that you have a daughter named Reese?" She asked quizzically. I grinned again.

"Yeah. She's amazing, Christina, I'm so excited for you to meet her-" I gushed. I saw flash in the window and I cut myself off, and hissed. A girl drenched in water ran in. She had long blond hair, small frame, and dreamy dark blue eyes. Reese. She was gasping, and tears were streaming down her face, and she was sobbing. She looked at me with a tortured expression.

"Reese, what happened?" I asked, horrified. She raised her gun, and showed me. I instantly understood. My expression melted.

"I had-" she choked. She took a shaky breath, and closed her eyes, trying to get hold of herself. "I had to shoot Pedrow. Jeffrey Pedrow. I had to or he would of killed- he would have killed _him_." My expression softened even more, as I understood what she meant. I opened my arms and she rushed at me, and collided into me. She sobbed even harder, into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, and whispered encouragingly. The gun clattered to the floor, with a finality larger than it really was. I rested my chin on her wet hair, and looked out into the pelting rain. I was surprised to see someone else out there.

Tobias.

He was standing in the middle of the street, soaking wet, staring at me with an expression without a name. He looked like he was about to sob. He looked so much older. I reminded myself he was thirty-four. But, boy, was he ever a handsome man. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days, and his soaking hair was plastered to his forehead. His muscled were prominent, and he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Everything in the world faded, including my sobbing daughter, as I stared at him, and he stared at me, and I gave him a half-smile. I pulled my myself back into the reality, the world of war.

"Well, Reese, I believe our cover has just been blown," I said, slightly amused. She looked up at me with tearful eyes, and a quizzical look on her devastated face. I looked pointedly at Tobias, and she turned around, and saw him. She straightened up, and I could feel her mind straining towards him. I smiled.

"You've always wanted meet him, correct?" I asked, prompting her. She nodded, oblivious to what I was trying to tell her to do. I smirked at her ignorance.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I raised my eyebrows. Her beautiful eyes widened and her face lit up. The memory of her killing Pedrow was completely forgotten.

"Really?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"This should be good," Christina said slyly. Reese looked at her and smiled. Christina winked at her.

Reese took a long, deep breath, and looked at me. I looked steadily at her, and smiled encouragingly. A grin flashed across her face from what she was about to do. She looked at me fleetingly, and then walked fluently to the door. She opened it, and put her hands in her jacket pockets. She marched out into the torrential rain. I bent down and picked up her fallen gun, and watched contently and anxiously as my daughter walked through a war zone to meet the father she never met.

**_Know what I just figured out today? We are all Divergent! We can manipulate simulations just like Tris! BOSS! _**

**_Thanks for reading! ;)_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Right. So, I had a few questions about the last chapter. I shall answer them to the best of my abilities;**_

_**1. Yes, Tobias did see Tris. It was from Tris' POV so when I said "I looked at him while he looked at me" applied to her. And I had Reese meet him first so I could write this chapter the way I wanted to, and just because it felt right.**_

_**2. I did know about the whole "We Are All Divergent" thing, but it hit me for a second time so I thought I'd just add it in at the bottom.**_

Chapter 3 - Reese

_Oh, God_. I was about to meet him. My father. The person with my eyes. The man that my mom misses so much but won't admit it. I was going come face to face with the man who created me.

I didn't know what I was. Happy, excited, nervous worried anxiousscaredterrifiedecstatic-

Before I knew it, I was two feet from him. I saw the details of his face. I looked more like him than I had previously realized. I had his hooked nose, his ears, and of course his eyes. But he had a streak of light blue through one of his eyes, a feature I didn't acquire. He was very handsome. My heart pumped with the force of a freight train, and I was screaming on the inside. But on the outside, I was relatively calm. I was a chick in a shell about to break out and meet the world.

We were just staring each other for a few long moments, maybe even a minute. We studied each other, and I tried to figure out how I was feeling. After multiple heartbeats, which were crashing in my ears, along with the gunshots and rain, I put a finger what I was feeling;

Everything. I was feeling every feeling at one time, combined to make a new emotion. The _meeting-your-dad-for-the-first-time_ emotion.

I decided I should be the one to make the first move, since I was the one who walked over. I took a breath, and held out my small hand. I looked steadily at my father.

"Hello," I said calmly. "I'm Reese."

He moved for the first time. His eyelids fluttered as he took a shaky breath. He laughed once in the same manor. He hesitantly reached out his hand to mine, and they clasped. The fit together, like a gun into a holster. His hand was rough with callouses, but I would be disappointed if they weren't. I wanted an active father, like my mother.

"Tobias Eaton," he said hoarsely. His voice was deep, full of authority. But it was soothing, a lullaby. He cleared his throat.

"I know," I smirked. I turned around to my mom, who was under the arm of a dark skinned woman I assumed was Christina. They were both grinning, but both differently. Christina was grinning crazily, like something really good had just happened to her. Mom was grinning proudly, like a mother should. She bent down slightly, and gave me a thumbs-up. She looked over at Christina, and Christina pushed her away playfully. Mom grinned even wider, a look I've never seen her give anyone, and kicked her friend in the back of the knees. Christina fell to the ground, and Mom bent down and whispered something in her ear, smiling. Once she finished, she stood up and looked down on her best friend with a cross between an amused and questioning look. Christina pondered whatever Mom had said and nodded after a few seconds. My mother helped her up and they watched us again. I realized that our hands were still clasped, and I let go quickly, and blushed. I looked sheepishly at Tobias, but he wasn't looking at me;

He was looking at Mom.

But under the weight of my look, his eyes snapped back to mine. I pressed my lips together, and rocked back on my heels. I thought I'd ease the tension by stating the obvious.

"So, this isn't awkward or anything," I said sarcastically. He chuckled, but there was weight behind the simple gesture. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was unsure. I raised my eyebrows, hoping to prompt him to speak. He still didn't.

"Well?" I asked, then rolled my eyes when he didn't respond. "Spit it out."

He closed his eyes, and smiled slightly. "Alright. This is gonna be a very uncomfortable question, but I must ask it. Are you, my _daughter_?" He asked, blushing a terrible red. I raised my eyebrows.

"Subtle," I said, nodding slightly, a smile threatening.

"Just answer the question," he said sourly.

I smiled. I cocked out my hip, and placed a finger on my chin. "Well, I suppose I am, considering how much we resemble each other. But that could be just a coincidence," I said innocently. He gave me a hard glare, but the emotion on his face ruined it.

"Well, that was a sour look," I laughed. "I guess it probably isn't a coincidence. I'm just kidding!" I finished after an apparently-patented death glare from him.

"God, can't you take a joke?" I chuckled. I was surprised by how confident I was. It was like a blanket of triumph had been laid on my shoulders. He was the missing piece of the puzzle of my life. I was filled with euphoria.

"No. No, I cannot," he said simply. He hesitated again. He took a deep breath, and looked at me with an emotion of hope being held back in his eyes.

"Look. I have to ask- What's your mom's name?" He said quickly, looking at me pleadingly.

"Well, that'll earn you a slap in the face," I snorted. "It's Tris. Ring a bell?" I tapped my temple. He shook violently, with his eyes closed.

"She's alive," he whispered painfully.

"No kidding, genius," I scoffed. "Now. If you would like to see her, follow _moi_." I said, adding French word for 'me' at the end for flare. I turned around and started to jog back to the building. _Mom is gonna KILL me for this,_ I thought. Oh well. She will forgive me one day.

As I jogged up, I didn't see my mom or Christina. I started to panic. My heart dropped like a stone. I ran faster. By the time I reached the door, I was sprinting. I burst in, and I looked around wildly. I heard...

Laughter.

Christina was standing on the second floor, looking humorously at my mother, who was swinging back and forth on the chandelier that was attached to the ceiling. It looked like a lot of fun. My panic dissolved quickly, and irritation quickly replaced it.

"Awwww, really? You couldn't have let me go first?" I whined. Mom laughed.

"You snooze, you lose, darling, Have I taught you nothing?" She teased.

"Yeah, actually. You have," I gritted my teeth, and ran towards my swinging mother. I leapt through the air aiming for her feet, but she pulled them up last minute. I thudded hard on the ground, and my nerves raced from the impact. But this is how my mom and I acted, so it didn't bother me when she laughed.

"Reese, how stupid do you think I am?" She scolded playfully. "Anyway, I'm actually doing something useful, seeing as we are in the middle of a war. I'm setting a bomb," she said slowly. She climbed to the root of the chandelier, and strapped something to the clay roof. It was bulky and black, with a flashing red light. A bomb.

Just then, the chandelier snapped. My mom started to fall, shrieked in surprise. She was going down back-first, and would hit with an impact that would surely snap her spine. I screamed.

But she didn't hit the ground.

In mid-air, my dad caught her. Mom was wide-eyed, as she realized what just happened. Tobias was on one knee, holding her in her arms easily, like a bride. They just stared into each-others faces, searching for something. A silence had set over the room, and I stood there expectantly. I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"Well, you gonna kiss her or what?" I demanded. Mom blushed, which shocked me to my core.

"Reese-" Mom began, but was cut off by the lips of my dad smashing onto hers. She stayed shocked for a moment, then relaxed and winded her arms around his neck, and pushed her hands into his wet hair.

"There we go," I grinned. But I don't think either of them heard me. Tobias set her on the floor, and leaned over her, still on one knee. After a few long, long moments, Christina interrupted.

"Hate to interrupt the big reunion," she said rudely, "but we must go, and, you know. Fight the war against the Bureau." My parents split apart, but only at the mouth. Tobias smiled.

"Why is it, that we always find ourselves surrounded my people?" He said.

Mom laughed. "Haven't you heard? We're idiots."

They grinned crazily at each other, and then I understood what love was.

_**Oh! I nearly forgot; I AM gonna make a lot more chapters :P**_


	5. HELP!

_**Biggest. Case. Of. Writer's. Block. EVER!**_

_**I know what I want to write, but I just, CAN'T. I just keep writing and writing but it doesn't work! IDEAS AND SNIPPETS OF WRITING SO WELCOME! **_**HELP!**

**- immortalitymydarling**


End file.
